


He Gets That From You

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Based on a Reba McEntire Song, Dia Internacional del Snarry, Fred Weasley Lives, International Snarry Day, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Sad with a Happy Ending, Severus Snape is a Good Dad, Snarry Day!, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: They have a kid now, but when one of them is gone the other starts to think in all the things their boy have in common with them, he misses his other half just like his little boy misses his daddy.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	He Gets That From You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Obtuvo eso de Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267289) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hello guys !! Well, here I bring you the second story (for you) of my marathon of stories of the celebration of the International Snarry Day that was on October 23!
> 
> I will be publishing small shots one every two days until November 2 so I hope to see you around here enjoying them.
> 
> My first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this.
> 
> I’m easy to handle, if you like, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Still ghosts are welcome here), if you don’t like it, just go, don’t come to make a mess in here.
> 
> As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I remind you that English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I'm wrong in some words or phrases.
> 
> Enjoy the read...

Is the early morning of a Friday, the end of the week and tall man with dark and long hair enters to the room of his eight year old son, he needs to wake him up to start his day, to get ready to early wizard school.

“Sweetheart” he murmurs and sits in the edge of the bed “Love, you need to wake up already” he shakes the little body of his son.

The boy shakes his head and covers it with his blanket “I don’t want to dad” says the covered boy.

He smiles, this is the war he needs to fight every day of the week, sometimes he needs to drag his son out of bed, how he wishes that _he_ was here because with _him_ his son loved to go to school.

“Drayce!” he hurries him “If you don’t get up I’m going to eat all that damn frosted flakes you love” he says and gets up from the bed and starts walking towards the door, but before he can reach it his son is running to the kitchen already, yeah his son loves frosted flakes like _he_ do.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

He smiles, his son is talking none stop about something he saw the day before in the afternoon with his cousins while he was at the Burrow and making stories, while he eats his cereal, still in his red snitch pajamas, with his hair pointing everywhere and his mischievous green eyes.

He resembles _him_ so much; he sighs and starts drinking his coffee.

Finally they make it to the school in time, the little boy in his uniform that makes him look older, he sighs his boy is so big, he remembers the time when they brought him home for the first time, he was so little and chubby with those freckles and so well behaved, he always have been the light in their life, he is so deep in his thoughts that almost didn’t hear his son.

“Dad!” the boy screams and he just hums “Don’t forget that you promised that today we were going to go with my uncles to play, you said you will pick me up and then we were going to Wheezes so I can play with the new things” he smiles and just nods yeah he always remember the promises that he makes to his family, the boy finally let go of his hand and enters the school, he closes his eyes and sighs, his son is so much like _him_.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

When his son is out of school and they are walking through the park that is in front of it, he feels his hand being pressed and then his son talks “Daaad” the boy whines and makes a puppy face and he smirks, suddenly a voice come to his head whining like the voice of his son “Seeev”, he coughs to hide his laugh “Now what?” he asks with an annoyed tone that his son knows it’s not annoyed at all.

“Draycey is hungry Draycey wants Cornish pasties from auntie Lavander’s Dinner” his son says and the voice is there again “Seeev your baby is hungry and he wants Cornish pasties from whiny Lavander’s Dinner” he smiles, his son is just like _him_ and both have him in the palm of their hands, is like _he_ is here with them.

After apparating and buying the food they go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and his son starts to make little jumps while they walk to the shop.

“Uuuuuuuncles!” the boy screams the moment he enters the shop “Drayz!” scream the three redheads there and the boy runs to the arms of one of them “Uncle George” says the little boy hugging the man tightly “Hi little bug” he says back “Hey, hey, hey, I’m your uncle too and the best one don’t forget me! Hug me too” says another of the redheads “Hi Uncle Fred!” says the boy running to the man in the counter and hugging him too “I missed you uncle” says the boy “And me? Did you missed me kiddo? after all I’m your godfather, of course you missed me, right?” asks the last of the redheads, the boy looks at him and with a little smirk he answers “Nop, I just missed uncle Fred and Uncle George, I didn’t miss you Uncle Ron” and when he sees the eyes of his godfather he smiles widely “You!!” screams Ron and the other four laughs, there’s no doubt he is his father's son.

“Uncles!, Dad and I brought food” says exited the little kid “we bought Cornish pasties” he cheers “Right Dad?” says his little boy looking at him he just smiles because without him he don’t know what he would do.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

When they finished the food they started to try all the new products with the little boy, enjoying making him laugh, because he is so much like his father, the little boy enjoys making pranks just like his uncles and dad.

He smiles seeing his kid, he is so proud of that little boy that it melts his heart with every smile that he gives him.

After a few hours there they now on their way home, they’re chatting, laughing and enjoying themselves “Dad” the boy says suddenly while he tugs at his hand and he turns to see him, the boy smiles and talks “Dad I love you” he smiles, his eyes glowing a little, he turns to see the street and laughs a little “Dad loves you too” he says to his boy, because is true and he only can say that words to his family.

When they reach the house their smiles faded away because they knew that they are alone in that big house, he enters behind his son, the boy reach the kitchen where a calendar with a few red marks is placed in the wall above the counter, he crosses with red the day while a sad smile appears in his face, his eyes are teary again but suddenly his boy talks.

“Dad” he just hums “What kind of key opens a banana?” says his boy “I don’t know Drayce, what key?” he asks “A Monkey” says Drayce with a wide smile and he laughs hard he loves that dorky jokes his son says he loves how he makes him laugh when he is sad because he misses his husband, his boy is everything to him.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

He needs to tuck his son into bed, he walks to the bedroom and when he is going to open the door he listen his son pray.

“Lord, help me and my Dad to make it through this, tell daddy that we are going to be ok and tell him that we really miss him, I miss him so much and Dad misses him too, but we are ok”

The lump that forms in his throat is so big that he needs to take a big breath, he breaths and clears his throat, clean his eyes with the back of his hands and puts a smile in his face and enter his son’s room.

“Drayce time to sleep son” the boy nods and gets in his bed “Daddy and I love you Drayce, you know that right?” he asks and the little boy nods again “Drayce loves dad and daddy too” he nods and caresses the head of his little son “Sleep tight love” and kisses his son forehead, the boy smiles and closes his eyes while his dad go to his own bedroom.

He is now in his lonely bedroom, too big just for him; he walks and sits on the edge of the bed and takes the picture of the nightstand, is a picture of him with his son and his husband, he sighs and caresses the smiley face of his husband and suddenly a tear falls into that smiley face that he misses. “Harry we miss you” he says and starts his nightly routine.

.o.o.O.o.o.Snarry.o.o.O.o.o.

He is deep in sleep when he hears the scream of his son and it scares him, he takes his wand and gets up of the bed so fast that he leaves behind his dressing gown and slippers leaving the room only in his pajama bottoms, when he reaches the closed door of his son’s bedroom and is going to open it he listens a quiet voice repeating “Daddy, daddy” while he cries, he breaths and calms himself thinking that his son is having a nightmare.

He takes a breath again and then enters the room, ready to wake up his son and comfort him, but the scene that receives him is more than he ever would imagine, there standing on the side of his son's bed hugging the little one who in turn is standing on his bed with his arms wrapped around the elder's neck, there is none other than his beloved husband.

“Harry” he whispers thinking that the other is not going to be able to hear him but he turns his head towards him and smiles “Hello honey, I’m back, missed you” the green eyed says with that lovely smile he haves.

He is just staring at them still in shock but then his son’s voice snaps him back to reality “Dad, Daddy is finally back”

He looks at his son and nods and then he finally goes towards them and hugs both of them in a tight embrace “Yes daddy is back” he says with that deep voice kissing his husband’s head.

Harry hides his face in the crook of Severus neck and kisses him there “I missed both of you” he says and Severus lifts the face of Harry with a finger under the chin and sees directly to the other eyes “Never ever in your life accept a month-long mission again, don’t you dare, because we missed you so damn much” Harry nods and a teary smile appears on his face he smiles too and then they finally kiss after a month apart, his boy giggles between them because they’re kissing and because they are together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it has distracted you from anything difficult that is going through your heads at this time.
> 
> I hope all of you stay safe and sound! Hugs to everyone.
> 
> Remember the Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
